Elsword: Undead Apocalypse
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Ara witnesses Elsword's death in a brutal way, this showing the current situation as actual reality, everyone is panicking and dying, only Ara and a few upperclassmen with the school nurse make the way out in a group trying to survive this new Pandemic that has happened world wide. Ara becomes changed in this New world that has no place for the weak.


_I can't believe what's happening…This is when everything came to an end…Elsword just died in front of my eyes; he turned into one of those things. We all panicked. He thought he was strong enough, but it wasn't enough…Raven had to end his life…I sat idly and watched. I thought dealing with this school, with life, was an actual hell. Now it is…This is my world now…The world of the Undead…_

We sat in the hallway, silent and covered in blood, I hid myself, I allowed Silver to take over so I would be strong enough to fight, and I wouldn't have to feel the blood and organs of my fellow classmates splatter on my body, I watched from my mind, but slowly me and Silver was beginning to merge and I could feel again, it was no hiding anymore, everything now, Elsword, his bright flaming eyes, his smile, was a distant memory now. I still shook within the core, I held my Spear tightly and gritted my teeth, I stood up and looked at Aisha, she was crying hard. She had almost died to one of those things just as Elsword had, she was covered in blood…She almost looked deranged, she had a nervous and crooked smile while tears ran down her blood stained cheeks, Rena tried her best to calm her down, but I doubt it was working. Eve-sama, the nurse was looking around nervously, her skirt was ripped up for free movement, Chung held his gun firmly looking around for hostiles.

"We need to get moving…" Rena spoke suddenly and withdrawing her sword. "Come on Aisha-san…" Aisha nodded and clutched her bag and stood up slowly. "No more tears….this world has no place for the weak…" Her eyes lowered and she smiled sadly "Not anymore…" She walked forward and began heading towards the faculty room, her ponytails swaying in the small breeze. "Let's see if we can get a brief on what's going on." I nodded and followed her, the others falling shortly after.

"Okay so what's the plan Aisha?" Chung spoke dumbly, she glared daggers at him and she scoffed, "I just said lets get a brief on what's going on stupid!" She shouted, Raven glared at her harshly and she began sweating slightly "Keep your damn voice down!" Aisha pouted and turned around moving at a quickened pace. I squeezed my Spear tightly, I couldn't concentrate properly, Hell I could barely even breathe right, flashes of Elsword's death, what happened to him, constantly flashed in my mind and it was like a scratched record, _it wouldn't stop…_

"Ara, Ara!" Raven waved his hand in front of my face rapidly and I snapped out of my trance, I stared into his wild golden eyes and his expression was angry, he was sweating slightly and he seemed scared deep in his orbs. I smiled softly, "I'm sorry…" One tear fell from my cheek and crashed on the floor as I turned softly and kept moving. Raven stared at my back and sighed before following. Aisha had already reached the Faculty room and stood waiting at the door for us to enter, once we did, she closed the door softly and reached for the television remote and turned it on, the news on every channel.

'_This phenomenon of infectious virus has spread rapidly in just the matter of a few hours, reported that over 2 million people have died from the virus, most likely more. It is said that over 10 million will be dead by the end of this day, from other reports, the same outbreak is occurring the US, Europe, Australia, Canada, Germany, Russia, and France, we have lost all contact with other countries and New Zealand is reported to be absolutely void of life, this is a Global Pandemic, stay inside and we will try to get the military involved for back up and assistance, I repeat stay indoors and do not go out in the dark. Stay in groups and look for signs of infection, pale grayish skin and darkened shadows around the eyes, shrunken pupils and slow movement, also reported of throwing up violently of blood. The time it takes to completely become infected and death is from 2 minutes to longest 30 minutes…."_

"Oh my god…This can't be happening." Eve covered her mouth and stood back horrified, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, the corpses walking around wasn't mentioned, this was Global…and New Zealand was completely void of life…not a single person left. Rena put her hand on Eve's should and frowned slightly, everyone was troubled by this.

"_Just this in, the virus is spread by bite from a infected person, you must be wondering how this is possible, this is alarming to me myself. It troubles me to think of it and more so to say it, but apparently the dead infected people move around, their dead corpses walk and attack the living, they are severely strong so try not to get grabbed by them you won't be able to get away. I repeat this is a Global Pandemic, scientists are trying to understand the biological form of this, and we will get back to you shortly." _

Raven shut off the television angrily and bared his teeth clenching his fist. "They know damn well there isn't any science that can explain why dead corpses walk around eating the living!" Aisha glared at Raven for his loud voice and his took a deep breath. Sighing and grabbing his bat tightly the sound of wood cracking under his fingerless gloves. Eve spoke up in a soft voice, almost in a deathly like way. "So what do we do…" It was statement implying a order from someone. "What about the military? They said were getting contacted for help." Chung spoke trying to give himself at least false hope. Aisha let out a frustrated sigh and put her hands on her hip. "You're such a idiot Chung! They said this is a pandemic and this virus is spreading like wildfire. 2 Million People have died in a matter of hours here in Japan, What if the same has been happening within the Military? Its 20 million people in Japan, and only up to 500,000 Military units, and what if the same thing has been happening inside the Military?" Aisha explained harshly, Chung gulped hard and he began sweating slightly.

Rena crossed her arms and smirked slightly "Way to be harsh on the guy." Aisha pouted again and walked away we all stared at her back; I rubbed my head slightly and stared at Rena. "We need to get moving, is there a closer way out?" Eve spoke holding her finger close to her mouth nervously; she bit on it still hectic on the situation. "Sorry to break it to ya stupid but we gotta go out the front." I sighed and swung my spear behind me. As Rena aimed her sword on her shoulder like a rifle, Raven grabbed his bat and clenched it tightly; Chung reloaded as Aisha walked in the front.

"They react to sound, so move quietly." Aisha whispered looking around a corner staring at a hallway full of zombies. I gulped and clenched my Spear, we tip toed past them, careful not to touch them and not making a sound, Aisha's eyes were as wide as saucers a one of those undead brushed by her, she stiffened to match a statue. She was careful not to let out the breath she was holding and kept at a steady pace, we reached the front door and opened it slowly, Raven commanding everyone to move forward quickly. As soon as I went through the door I saw kids being attacked by those undead. I began running towards the crowd, hearing the others yell for me, I ignored it…I wasn't going to allow anyone else to die, Elsword's death flashed in my mind and I squinted my eyes in anger, I jumped high in the air slamming my Spear through one of them and puncturing another I hung them over a railing and kicked them as hard as I could off. Rena came in behind me, slicing two of their heads off at once the blood splattering everywhere. Raven swatted the last one away before it grabbed one of the students. The student was pale and nearly fainted. They all were shivering and covered in blood, pupils shrunken from terror.

"Are you guys alright?" Rena put a hand on one of the students shoulder and the student nodded slowly, unsurely more so. "You guys can come with us. We're going to get out of here. Let's go." They nodded and we began running through the empty halls as fast as we could, one of the students had a metal pipe which they was using to fight with, it clanked against the floor when we got near the front entrance, it rang throughout the area and we heard the grumbling of the Undead coming towards are direction.

"OH SHIT, RUN!" Raven shouted and the students we had with us began screaming hysterically, me and Rena ran ahead slaughtering the zombies making a clear path, there was a bus in the parking lot and Eve-sensei had the keys from the Teacher faculty room. Decapitation and organs splattering everywhere, it wasn't fazing me anymore, because they weren't human anymore, they weren't alive anymore… I kept going, I heard the cries of one of the students, Aisha turned around trying to help them but the grip of the undead was just to strong…They were bitten as more gathered around the student, Aisha stood horrified, I grabbed her and began running again…My heart ached, we led Eve-sensei on the bus first as she tried to desperately figure out how to work the damn thing. Once Everyone was on the bus, I noticed Raven was still outside fighting, my eyes widened and I jumped off the bus I began slashing and hacking at the undead viciously, I didn't understand why, but I slowly began to smile, I couldn't stop, it was pleasure, bliss…Getting back at these bastards for taking him away from me.

"Ara calm down! Get on the bus!" Raven grabbed my arm and pulled me away, I began crying, not at him, but for the monster I was becoming, I knew I enjoyed it, that I was enjoying the sight of blood pouring out and the pain and control over those things undead lives I had. I shook violently. Raven put me on the bus and sat me on the seat, he stared at me, his eyes showed fear and he pressed his lips together and walked towards the door, only to see another teacher running with a group of students, one of the teachers I despised…Ran-sensei…

"Don't let him on the bus! Close the god damn door!" I commanded with a wave of my arm, Raven eyed me curiously and so did everyone else. I began growling baring my teeth, it was his fault that Elsword was dead, and why I had such a hard life, why I was bonded with this spirit and that I was alone…I wasn't going to ride on the same bus as him. "Ara he has students with him, what the hell is with you?!" Raven shouted at me, I moved back, his unsuspecting loud voice took me back, I turned away hearing the voice of him get closer as the students came onto the bus. I muttered with bitter hate "You'll regret this…" I squeezed my staff tightly once more and the door closed as the others came on.

"Eve-sensei! Hit it!" Rena shouted and Eve seemed slightly hesitant, "Calm it down Rena, she hits the gas in front of those zombies she'll flip the bus" Aisha crossed her arms and looked away not concerned with anything. My eyes went wide, I bared my teeth once more, it was no way we were stopping here, we had to keep going, that was our plan to keep going. "Run them down!" I walked to the front of the bus and pointed ahead. I smiled softly and sadly down at Eve-sensei and she nodded understanding. She hit the gas and we were off…

I watched as that pervert Ran groped the female students that came with him, we were riding through the city; it had been a good few miles since we came from the school. The cherry blossoms fluttered around the bus, like everything was still the same, I looked towards the city. All I saw was a Hell, the buildings were burning and I could hear the blood curdling screams of people getting infected by those things…The horizon became foggy with thick black smoke of the fires, I could now smell the putrid scent of the undead, _there was many more._

"We need a leader don't we dear children?" I heard Ran speak out of my thoughts, I growled, I stood up holding my spear tightly. "We aren't children anymore…It's no such thing as that in this new world, stop acting like nothing has changed!" Ran smirked at me, that conniving bastard. He was only concerned with being a ruler of a 3rd world community in all of this chaos, now was a matter of survival, not diplomacy. "Now Miss Ara-san, that isn't polite to say, we need a educated leader to keep things in order." That's when Rena stood up with her eyes closed, walking up to him and opening her eyes, shadowy with anger and seriousness, "There is no need for that, the world is not recovering from this pandemic, it's no reason for it to end…" Rena scowled her eyes flashing a violent red. "We work together as a Group to survive, and that's all we need. Any leader would ruin things trying to control everything, your sick and twisted and want power…Sorry to break it to you but in this world…This new world, nothing as such will be successful, it'll only lead to more chaos, rebellion, and of course death. So don't come onto the bus we secured and try to change our way of surviving." I smiled triumphantly and Ran got this disgusting look of defeat. "You all are just kids…" I frowned, Eve wasn't a kid and she was allowing us to command her, obviously she knew we could survive on our ways. "You can't do anything right, you need a well educated adult." I saw Chung from the side of my eye grip his gun from his holster but Aisha, who sitting next to him made him put it down.

"Well I agree with Ran-sensei!" One of the stupid male students shouted. "And I want that guy," He pointed towards Raven and I raised an eyebrow, "Out of here! I don't like him," He raised his eyebrow and the bus came to a stop. "God damn it I can't concentrate on the driving!" The guy seemed to scowl, Raven got up from his seat and scowled at the guy, "I don't even know you, so what's the problem." Raven said calmly, the guy growled and I held my spear tightly, "Fuck you asshole!" The guy charged and that's when I had it, I smashed my spear into his stomach stopping him and kicking him in the jaw knocking him to the floor, Raven stood astonished. I just rubbed my glowing white hair lightly, "This only proves we need a leader children." The minions of him clapped and I growled. I shook my head and began walking towards the door. "Fuck this I'm out!" I shouted and leaped off the bus.

"ARA!"

* * *

**Miharu: There you have it! Your Elsword put into a Highschool of the Dead Story!**

**Ara: I'm...the main character...? **

**Miharu: Yep, Your name isn't up so I can actually put that in the story preview though..poopy**

**Ara: My First story!**

**Miharu: You're in your 9-tailed fox form this whole time okay?**

**Ara: Hai!**

**Raven: I like how you made Ran the person she hates...**

**Aisha: Why'd you kill off Elsword?!**

**Miharu: It was either him or Chung...and Chung is to adorable to die...**

**Chung: Yay!**

**Miharu: Anyways I need to go...FUCK MY HEAD IS SORE!**

**Raven:...Why?**

**Miharu: Getting hair braided...not exactly comfortable...**

**Girls: Ouch...**

**Miharu: Anyways...Ja Ne...I will return once this hair torture is done! X.x**


End file.
